


Saturday

by Jelisaweta



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Deutsch | German, F/M, Lazy Sex, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, you - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jetzt sei nicht so.", schmolltest du und fummeltest an Bund seiner Hose, um dann das Gummiband gegen sein Abdomen schnippsen zu lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> d/n = dein Name  
> n/n = Nachname  
> h/f = Haarfarbe  
> h/l = Haarlänge  
> l/f = Lieblingsfarbe

Er schlief. So wie er es immer tat, wenn er Zeit hatte. Aber samstags war es immer besonders schlimm. Wie ein totes Tier am Straßengraben lag er den ganzen Tag im Bett oder auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und mühte sich höhstens zum Mittagessen hoch, um sich danach wieder schlafen zu legen, während du und Lillynette unterwegs wart und Spaß hattet.  
  
Er mochte es, wenn ihr aus dem Haus wart, war es immer schön friedlich und er konnte entspannen und jegliche Sorgen vergessen. Doch während der Arbeit war er immer dermaßen gestresst, Dank seinen veraledeiten Arbeitskollegen. Nnoitra und Grimmjow, die sich keine Minute ohne Beleidigungen ~~anschreien~~ ansprechen konnten. Die zwei führten sich immer auf wie die ersten Menschen und er war froh, dass wenigstens Harribel und Barragan ihn in Ruhe ließen.  
  
Er musste zugeben, die schönsten Tage waren, wenn er krank war und du ihn bemuttertest, wozu Lilly nicht fähig war, dieses kleine ~~Biest~~ Mädchen. Tage, die einfach viel zu wenig im Tag vorkamen.  
Er verfluchte sein Immunsystem.  
  
Er hörte ein stumpfes Geräusch im Flur, was ihn aus seinen Dösen riss. Dann drang Gekicher in seine Ohren. Ihr wart also wieder zurückgekommen von eurer Partytour. Ohne Elan, viel mehr genervt schaute er auf die Uhr, die auf dem Fernseher stand und tickte - 0:11.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnetest du die Wohnzimmertür und schlichst zu der Couch, im Glauben, dass dein Mitbewohner immer noch schlief. Und wie erwartet lag da Starrk, der seine ganze Masse auf dem gesamten Möbelstück verteilt hatte.  
  
Er sah aus verschlafenen Augen in die deine. "Mach dich nicht so breit, ich möchte fernsehen.", sprachst du zu ihm.   
Er rührte sich keinen Milimeter, bis er schließlich träge umdrehte und nun mit dem Gesicht zur Lehne lag. Schön, er ignorierte dich. Du plustertest die Wangen auf. Wie gemein!  
  
"Unfair! Mach Platz, Starrk, oder ich setz mich auf dich." Eine etwas schwache Drohung für die brünette Schlafmütze, die sich nun gänzlich auf den Bauch legte.  
"Hm...", nuschelte er unbeeindruckt. Er hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Ungehalten platziertest du dein Hinterteil auf seines. Es knackte etwas und ein gequälter Laut drang stumpf durch das Sofakissen. Oh, das muss wehgetan haben, alter Mann. Selber Schuld!  
  
Mit der Fernbedienung bewaffnet, schieltest du den Fernseher an. Nicht sicher, was du dir eigentlich anschauen wolltest, zapptest du durch die Kanäle. Doch etwas Besseres als diese bescheuerte Geisterjägersendung von Don Kanonji konntest du nicht finden.  
Während du die Serie mit halbem Interesse verfolgtest, rutschtest du auf dem Po deines Mitbewohners umher. Der war als Sitzmöbel nicht gerade bequem. "Was auch immer du tust, hör auf damit.", nuschelte er. Wenn du richtig interpretiertest, klang es ein bisschen genervt.  
"Sei doch nicht so. Du warst doch schließlich zu faul, um mir Platz zu machen." Er brabbelte irgendetwas Unverständliches ins Kissen. Dann herrschte für einige Minuten Stille, nur der Fernseher war zu hören. "Starrk, mir ist langweilig!", nörgelstest du. "Dann geh schlafen..." "Ich bin aber nicht müde!" Mit einem genervten Stöhnen drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Dabei reagiertest du schnell genug, um nicht von der Couch herunter geschmissen zu werden. So saßst du nun direkt auf seinen Schoß.  
Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Gott, er wusste nicht, dass du auch so anstrengend wie Lillynette sein konntest. Aber er würde dich nicht so schnell loswerden. "Also?", fragte er. Du schwangst ein Bein über ihn, sodass es zwischen ihm und dem Sofa war und riebst deine Hüfte gegen seine. Er seufzte. Toll. Du wolltest Sex. Großartig. Nicht, dass er es nicht mochte in den Genuss eines oder mehrere Orgasmen zu kommen, aber es war schlicht und ergreifend einfach viel zu anstrengend.   
  
"Jetzt sei nicht so.", schmolltest du und fummeltest an Bund seiner Hose, um dann das Gummiband gegen sein Abdomen schnippsen zu lassen. Deine Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt und massierten die Muskeln darunter. Das mit den konstanten Bewegungen deiner Hüfte, ließen seine Erregung anschwillen. Wenigstens war sein Blut nicht so faul wie er.  
  
"Na schön.", stöhnte er genevt und auch etwas erregt. Träge fuhre seine Hände an deinen nackten Oberschenkel hinauf und schoben dabei deinen l/f Rock hoch. Dabei entblößte er deinen Schambereich und leckte sich unwillkürlich die Lippen. Du hattest tatsächlich keine Unterwäsche an. "Oh, verdammt. Hast du das etwa geplant?", fragte Starrk und setzte sich auf. Deine Hände fanden halt an seinen breiten Schultern und du grinstest keck: "Wer weiß." Daraufhin bis er dir in die Halsbeuge, küsste dann deine Kieferpartie entlang bis hin zu deinen Lippen. Doch als du deine Zunge ins Spiel bringen wolltest, ließ er sich zurückfallen.  
  
"Reite mich.", raunte er rau und tiefer als sonst. Oh, wie du diese Tonlage liebtest. Du befreitest seine Männlichkeit aus seiner Hose und Boxer, um sie dir selbst einzuführen und langsam auf ihr hinunterglittst. "Mh~", seufztest du wohlig und Starrk biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um jegliches Geräusch zu unterdrücken.  
  
Nachdem du dich an seine Größe angepasst hattest, begannst du langsam einen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Dann waren seine großen Hände, wieder auf deiner Hüfte und trieben dich dazu, ihn schneller zu reiten. "Oh... fuck...", keuchtest du. Starrks Hände fuhren über deinen Rock hinauf zu deinen Brüsten, die noch immer von deiner Bluse verdeckt wurden. "Zieh das aus."  
  
Wie dir geheißen, zogst du das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und entledigtest dir auch sogleich den BH. Er massierte deine Brüste. Jedoch bemerktest du die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Was? Waren sie ihm etwa zu klein? "W-wieso... guckst du ah~ so?", fragtest du unter Stöhnen. Sein Atem stockte kurz als du tief auf ihn sankst. "Du trägst keinen Slip, aber einen BH... Soll euch Frauen mal einer verstehen..."  
Du musstest kichern. Doch das hielt nicht lange. Der Brünette begann nun von unten nach oben zu stoßen und du wärst dabei fast vornüber gefallen. Allerdings konntest du dich rechtzeitig noch auf seiner Brust abstützen. Das stetige Geräusch von Fleisch auf Fleisch war zu hören, was in deinen Stöhnen beinah unterging. Starrk presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Seine Stöße wurden unrhythmischer und wilder. Er kam seinen Höhepunkt immer näher. "Fuck!", zischte er und hob dich von seiner Erregung. Rechtzeitig nahmst du seine Männlichkeit in die Hand und beendete es. Sein Samen verteilte sich auf deiner Hand, Bauch und sogar ein wenig auf deinen Rock. Was auf deiner Hand landete, lecktest du lasziv ab, was ihn etwas beschämt wegsehen ließ.  
  
"Ich bin nicht gekommen.", sagtest du ihm ungehobelt, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Anschließend seufzte er und deutete dir mit einer Handbewegung, sich auf sein Gesicht zu setzten.   
Seine Zunge leckte über deine Weiblichkeit - gänzlich von unten nach oben. Was dich kurz erzittern ließ. Oh ja. Du warst schon nah dran. Wie vor wenigen Minuten begannst du auch hier einen Rhythmus aufzubauen und fingst an sein Gesicht zu reiten. Sein Bart piekste dich dabei ein wenig, was aber nicht weniger lustvoll war.   
"Ah~ ja. Fuck. Ich komme gleich.", teiltest du ihm keuchend mit und kralltest dich in die Lehne des Sofas. Seine Zunge bewegte sich daraufhin schneller und seine Hände drückten deinen Unterleib fester gegen sein Gesicht. Und dann war es um dich geschehen. "Starrk~" Mit seinen Namen auf den Lippen erzitterte dein ganzer Körper über ihn und er ließ von dir ab. Er setzte dich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seiner Brust ab, was ihn einen schönen Blick auf deine feuchte und noch immer zuckenden Weiblichkeit bescherte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.   
"Shit, das machen wir jetzt jeden Samstag.", flüstertest du in post-orgasmischer Laune. Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt. Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe haben und schlafen...


End file.
